Horchata Spamano Story
by BadKitty2169
Summary: It's around Christmas time and Spain wants to make some Horchata...and confess a few things...


Spain smiled as his favorite song came on. _Horchata_ by _Vampire Weekend_. He smiled as he began to hum it. It reminded him so much of Romano. Oh Romano. His angry, sailor-mouthed, hot-tempered, Italian. Romano isn't as bad as he seems. He just had a bad childhood so he just is rude to people so he doesn't seem weak to anyone. Especially his brother Feliciano (Italy). Italy never grew up with Romano so they are completely different personality wise (a little bit in looks too). Italy was a happy-go-lucky, cheery guy who could lighten up a room with chestnut hair and big brown eyes. And Romano has dark brown hair and cold closed off, dark brown eyes with a hot-temper, and angry personality which pushes people away. But, Spain still loves him. No matter what. Romano is a really good person if they got to know him. It's just…he's not very good with people. But Spain saw right past his ruse he used to push him away. In fact, it only made him more endearing. Spain was willing to love him despite all this. He knew that he was in love him the first time he laid eyes on Romano. And that hasn't changed. Spain wasn't very sure if Romano liked or even loved him back. But, even if he didn't, seeing Romano happy with someone would make Spain happy. Romano has been through so much he deserves whatever happiness he can find. It was if as soon as Spain started thinking about Romano he would appear.**"Damn tomato bastardo-a (bastard)! What are you-a doing looking at me like that-a? You are so fucking weird-a!" **Spain wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw Romano blush a little. _"__**Nothing at all Romano. I was just about to make some Horchata. Do you want some?"**_**"No! I don't want-a some of your damn Horchata!" **Spain chuckled. _**"Alright then Lovino (Romano). I won't make you some."**_He was going to make some for Romano anyways. He knew Lovino too well. Even though he said no he would complain if he didn't get any so Spain was going to make extra. **"The fuck are you-a laughing at-a?" **This made Spain chuckle again. _**"Nothing Lovino. Just go back to what you were doing unless you wanted something in the kitchen…." **_**"Fine then, bastardo. Don't-a tell me. And it's-a none of you're business-a what I came in here for!" **Spain knew exactly what Romano came in for. He was right as he watched Romano mumble obscenities to himself while grabbing a ripe tomato out of the fridge. Spain tried not to show interest in what Romano was doing but he couldn't help himself. He loved the little things about Romano. Those rare smiles or laughs he gave, the way he would talk to himself, the way he eats raw tomatoes, the way he puts others before himself, and he loves they way Romano makes him feel. That loving feeling he has never felt for anyone but him. Spain began to remember a time when Romano smiled for the first time since they met. They were at the beach. Spain had dug his toes in the sand only to feel a slightly uncomfortable pain in his feet. He lifted his feet to find many various pincher crabs pinching his sandals and feet. He looked over to Romano who just smiled and laughed loudly. He blushed after he had calmed down from laughing but Spain just smiled and said _**"I love when you smile and laugh like that mi amigo (my friend)."**_**"Shut up-a bastardo!" **This comment just made Spain even happier. That was the day Spain was SURE he was in love with Romano. Spain smiled absent-mindedly until Romano waved a hand in face. **"Hello! Idiota (idiot)! I was-a talking to you-a! What are you-a thinking about-a that is making you-a so damn happy?" **Spain smiled and said _**"Do you remember when we went to the beach and I got all those crabs stuck on my sandals?" **_**"Oh yeah. That was-a fucking hilarious!" **Romano snickered in delight at the mention of this. Spain just smiled and said _**"That was the first time I had ever seen you laugh and smile. And from that day forward I made a promise to myself keep you that way**__**." **_Romano stayed silent at this comment and (along with Spain) blushed a deep red. Before he said **"And why the hell-a would you try to do that idiota?" **Spain stared softly at Romano and then said _**"Because I want you to be happy. You deserve it. And because…Ti amo (I love you)…I have ever since I first saw you. I don't care if you don't love me back but, I am going to try my best to make you happy damn it!" **_Spain, quickly realizing what he had just said slapped his mouth shut. Blushing a cherry red color. Romano just stood there for a second trying to process what Spain had just said. _How could he love me? I am jerk. _**"Why-a?" **Romano asked without even thinking. Spain just smiled as he began to tear up _**"Because Lovino, I love everything about you. I always have. Even the things you don't like about yourself. All your flaws and differences from other people make you the most wonderful person in my eyes."**_ Spain tried his hardest not to cry but his emotions got the best of him. **"Stop crying Spain." **Spain wiped away his tears. As soon as his looked up he felt lips on his own. They tasted like tomatoes. Spain only smiled as he felt those lips pressed on his. And once they let go Spain just looked at Romano who was blushing wildly. Spain only chuckled and turned back on _Horchata by Vampire Weekend_. **"In December drinking Horchata.**** I'd look psychotic in a balaclava.**** Winter's cold is too much to handle. ****Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals…." **The song began. **"Care to dance this song with me Lovino?" **Romano blushed an even deeper shade of red but nodded. Spain pulled him close and they swayed to the song. **"****In December, drinking Horchata. Look down your glasses at that aranciata. With lips and teeth to ask how my day went. Boots and fists to pound on the pavement. Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten! Chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on. You'd remember drinking Horchata.  
You'd still enjoy it with your foot on Masada. Winter's cold is too much to handle.  
Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals. Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten!  
Chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on. Oh you had it but, oh no you lost it!  
Looking back you shouldn't have fought it. In December, drinking Horchata.  
I'd look psychotic in a balaclava. But winter's cold is too much to handle.  
Pincher crabs that pinch at your sandals. Years go by and hearts start to harden.  
Those palms and firs that grew in your garden. Are falling down and nearing the rosebeds.  
The roots are shooting up through the tool shed. Those lips and teeth that asked how my day went. Are shouting up through cracks in the pavement. Here comes a feeling you thought you'd forgotten! Chairs to sit and sidewalks to walk on. Oh you had it but, oh no you lost it.  
You understood so you shouldn't have fought it." **Once the song was over, Spain and Romano released their embrace. Spain smiled happily while saying _**"You know Lovino it's December and it is cold. How about I make us some Horchatas?" **_Romano laughed but nodded. Spain hugged Romano and then pulled away to finally make those Horchatas he had been trying to make all night!


End file.
